oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Shot Baumann?
'''Who Shot Baumann? '''is the fourth season finale of OMC. Plot At the Baumannatorium, Baumann is watching Garfield while he closes up for the day. Suddenly, he is shot. In Undertown, Ben and Ferrick defeat Evil Shocksquatch. Ben goes to the Baumannatorium, only to find it locked and Baumann dead inside. He breaks in and collapses over Baumann's body. Three days later, Ferrick and Obama, concerned that they haven't seen Ben in that time, go to the Baumannatorium to look for him. They find him, pale and tired, still sobbing over Baumann's body. Ben vows to bring the killer to justice, which Ferrick dismisses as doomed to failure. Ben sets out on his quest. When Ancy tells him to get a job, he recites the Navy Seals Copypasta. He arrives at Figgletower, and decides to rent an office. He explains his story to Fred, who gives him a free office and offers to help, having been a friend of Baumann. Ben accepts, and the two head to the Baumannatorium. Ben tries to use Clockwork to show who shot Baumann, but breaks down before Baumann is shot. Ben explains that if he doesn't want to see something, he has trouble showing it, and this was the extreme version of that. Ben and Fred then interrogate some citizens, but get nowhere. They head back to the Baumannatorium, where Ferrick has the autopsy report. As they examine it, Ben collapses, so Fred tells him to get some rest. The next day, Ben and Fred look over the Baumannatorium security camera tapes, where they discover that the assailant was a masked ninja. Ben realizes the futility of finding the ninja and gives up. The next day, he goes to Figgletower to thank Fred. However, when anime comes up in their conversation, Fred reveals that he is the ninja! Fred explains that after Claudio sold him to Korea, he developed a second personality that comes out whenever he is exposed to Asian culture. This Fred shot Baumann because he mistook Garfield for an anime, and didn't remember it, as his memories of this personality are lost when he leaves it. Fred tries to shoot Ben, but Ben fights back with Chromastone. Chromastone briefly knocks Fred out, and Fred has a vision of the God of YouTube. The God of YouTube forgives him, and fixes his memory problems. In the real world, Fred apologizes to Ben. Ben turns into Rath and beats Fred up, but cannot bring himself to kill him. Ferrick and Marriland arrive, and Ferrick cuffs Fred. Fred mistakes Marriland for the God of YouTube, confusing Marriland. Ferrick tells Ben that Baumann's funeral is being held. Ben doesn't want to go, but Gaben does something to his Omnitrix and orders him. At the funeral, Ben turns into the alien Gaben gave him, High Heals, and resurrects Baumann. He then turns into Handspring Egg to complete the season. Impact *Ben turns into High Heals for the first time *DNAliens, Stick 10 Paco, and the God of YouTube are introduced Characters Characters *Mr. Baumann *Ben Tennyson *Ferrick Wyatt *Barack Obama *Ancy *Neighborhood Squirrel *Bullfrank *Carlton Banks *Gilbert Gottfried *Harry Styles *Jason Sutter *Don Kikon *DNAlien *Evil Ripjaws *Malware *Stick 10 Paco *Driba *Vicktor *Walter White, Jr. *Ultimate Humungousaur (Character) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Matt Ninesister *Pagan Demon *God of YouTube *Marriland *JK Simmons *Vilgax *Kai Green Villains *Evil Shocksquatch *Fred Figglehorn Aliens *Crashhopper *Way Big *Clockwork *Chromastone *Rath *High Heals *Handspring Egg Gallery WB3.png WB15.png WB20.png WB26.png WB34.png WB45.png WB49.png WB55.png WB64.png WB67.png WB69.png WB70.png WB71.png WB72.png WB73.png WB74.png WB75.png WB76.png WB77.png WB78.png WB79.png WB80.png WB81.png WB82.png WB83.png WB84.png WB85.png WB94.png WB100.png WB109.png WB130.png WB125.png WB135.png WB141.png WB149.png WB154.png WB157.png WB160.png WB169.png Trivia *The montage song was written by Solo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes